Pokemon a sob story
by Saltytwiglife
Summary: A young girl named Miya starts her own very pokemon journey with her friends. What pokemon will she choose? How will her story unfold? rated T for language,abuse,and abandonment.
1. Fin,fireball,torch,blaze,clementine,blu

Chapter 1: Fin,Fireball,torch,blaze,clementine,blu

I woke up tiredly , the was sun was really bright and I knew my mother would come wake me up at any minute now so I sat up and pulled off my sheets. I got dressed and ran down the stairs to breakfast. My mom was making eggs and toast, the bag she had made for my pokemon adventure in front of her. "Gotta go mom! Love you!" I kissed her cheek,grabbed a piece of toast and my bag and was out the door in a flash, my mom reminding me to be careful.

As I ran down the street, I had to think about what pokemon I wanted. I wanted a cool one like charmander,maybe froakie? OH what about treeco!? I was getting a little to enthused to be honest and I had to think about what I would name it. Then I realised my friends would have to pick their starters to. Mary would probably pick litten since it was a cat. Emma would **absolutely **pick popplio,Alyssa would pick the cutest... Then there was Brady and Cooper... What would they pick?

We would probably be asked what we would work as or aspire to do. I hadn't thought of it before but I wanted to help injured pokemon and help them, maybe I could make little natural habitats for them in town! That would be so cute! Imagine a little whooper flopping around in a puddle. That's what I'll do! I'll be a pokemon researcher and vet!

I saw the lab rushed inside to the back where everyone else was. "Ah, miss Miya finally decided to show up I see?" Said the professor. I grumbled quietly to myself. Mary came over and hugged me, in a very stranglely way. We watched as the professor began to speak once again. "My name is professor Maple, I'm sure you all know why you're here?" We all nodded and she smiled."Lovely!" She then continue to ask pretty obvious questions.our age? 10-12 . What region we're in,willele. What types of pokemon are here? Every pokemon to be rocorded in history other than regional variants. Then came the interesting ones. What do we aspire to be? We all answered.

Mary wanted to be a preformer,Emma wanted to be a gym leader,Cooper wanted to be a trainer,Brady a trainer as well,and Alyssa also wanted to be a preformer. Then I told what I wanted to be... And professor maple laughed..."Good luck!" She said sarcastically to me.Mary was watching about to beat the crap out of the professor,which I liked, she had my back!

Then, the most important question, what pokemon will we choose. Professor Maple threw down what looked like 24 pokeballs, but I really couldn't count them all. So many pokemon... Turtles,lizards,rabbits,foxes,monkeys,birds... A lot of others.

"You guys can go first!" I said. They all picked their pokemon,leaving me with still,a lot of pokemon to choose from,but not very good ones

Mary had a litten,Emma a popplio,Cooper a charmander,Alyssa a fennekin,and Brady a cyndaquil. Then it was my turn. I looked at all of the pokemon not very intrigued in any of them other than a cute little turtwig but then something caught my attention. A scorbunny was hopping around a small blue lizard, a sobble,it was crying,I felt bad... And that is how I met Fin. I picked up the small lizard about the size of my head and held him in the air. This sobble was mine."Fin! That's your name!"

Then the rest of the chosen pokemon got their names. Litten was fireball,popplio was blu,charmander was torch,cyndaquil was blaze,and fennekin was clementine (clem for short). We received our Pokeballs,potions,and everything else we needed for our journey and set out. Our journey had begun!


	2. Andesite

As we made our way out of town, we learned more about our Pokemon. I especially leared **a lot** about Fin.

For starters, he was stubborn and didn't seem to like anyone. Secondly, he would always end up crying if one of the other Pokemon gave him a glare. And lastly... He refused to go in his pokeball.

Fireball was always miserable and angry and just done with everything and everyone. Torch was curious and usually happy but could get angry pretty easily. Blu was enthusiastic and was never not happy. Blaze was quiet and fierce if anyone woke him up from a nap or initiated in battle. Clementine was a neat freak and oblivious to almost everything.

We encountered a handful of trainers,wild Pokemon and just really took on anything that wanted to battle. By the time we made it out of town and into the forest Fin was level 7, fireball level 7 ,torch level 8, Blu level 8 ,blaze level 8, and clementine level 6.

We found a small clearing and set up camp,setting up tents,cooking ramen, making a fire, etc.

Once I finished cooking the ramen, Brady making sure I didn't mess anything up and then we sat down and began eating. We talked about normal 10-12 year old stuff. Crushes ,Pokemon,what Pokemon we wanted, normal stuff like that. Then I realized something...

"Hey,guys,did you realize that everyone but Emma and I chose fire types?" I asked immediately stuffing a bite of ramen in my mouth after words.

"Oh,yeah,weird" said Mary,her bowl on Fireball's head as they both ate.

It was pretty relaxing and calm for a while until something fueled Emma and I's rivalry.

There was a small pale pinkish brown puppy with a fluffy curly tail. It was a rockruff!

It ran up to us, it's cute fluffy,white tail wagging as it padded up to us. It tackled me to the ground and started licking my face,surprisingly,it's tongue was really rough leaving tiny little marks each time it licked me. I giggled trying to sit up.

I managed to sit up eventually, the small rockruff in my lap panting. I rubbed it's scruffy little head and smiled. I turned to reach into my bag to find a Pokeball but then I heard a strange mystical sound. The sound of a pokeball when it sucks in a Pokemon!

I turned around to see a Pokeball rolling back and forth then clicking open in sparks. The rockruff had escaped.

"NOOOOOOOO~" Emma groaned in anger.

I pulled out a Pokeball and showed it to the rockruff. The rockruff gave a tiny "brof!" Then booped the Pokeballs button and was sucked in. The ball shaked...1...2...3..._CLICK!_ The ball stopped moving.

I picked up the Pokeball and smiled happily." I caught it! I caught it,I caught it,I caught it!" I said hugging Mary excited.

Cooper sarcastically clapped, a few moments later everyone was clapping slowly. Emma looked at me angrily.

"I wanted it..." She mumbled quietly.

"I'm gonna name him Andesite! Andy for short!" I said,throwing the Pokeball at the ground, Andy coming out barking and twirling happily.

Later on,we fell asleep in the tents, Andy at my head and Fin was curled around my arm.


	3. blingbling

We woke up, surprisingly rested for sleeping on the ground. Fin was blowing bubbles in my face angrily. Andesite stood to the side of me, his tail wagging and his tongue sticking out. I look at the little blue lizard who was splashing me the spheres of bubbly water"okay,okay, I'm up!" I said, putting a finger in front of his lips to make him stop.

We walked around the forest, looking for a trail we could follow to the next city. We were in a small clearing when it happened. It was sudden and caught us all off guard. A large pale yellow cat with black ears lept out of a bush, the shiny gold coin catching the sunlight and blinding me.

I felt my body smash against something,probably a tree from the barky texture. It all went dark, voices echoing in my head as I drifted away from consciousness.

I awoke awile later to my shoulder being roughly shaked and water splashing on my face. I slowly sat up, cuffing the back of my head which felt someone had set fire to my brain then tried to freeze it out. My vision was blurry for awile but then I saw all my friends in front of me. Alyssa was the one who was shaking me and Cooper was holding Andy back. I looked up to see Fin sitting on Brady's arm.

I heard all of their voices but was caught off gaurd by new voices.

"Is she...Okay?" I heard a high pitched male voice say.

"Um, I think so?" Said a pitchy female voice.

"Humans can withstand anything,she's fine" said a low gravily voice.

"Miya,are you okay! Let go of me blasted human! I must help her!" Said a cute male voice.

I mumbled to Alyssa quietly, my voice sounded like I had been gargling rocks." W-who's here?..."

Alyssa looked around. "Just Cooper,Brady,Mary,Emma,Me and the Pokemon." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a potion."Open your mouth"

I opened my mouth and the potion sprayed in mouth. I felt a lot better in a few minutes. I looked around and saw Andesite fly at me as Cooper lost grip of his scruff.

"Are you okay!? Here let me see!" He began looking around my body for any injuries. I looked at my precious puppy, shocked."Andy? Did you just?..." I asked nervously. The rockruff looked up at me"Did I what?" He asked.

My friends were looking at me like I was insane and I thought I was. "I-I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!?" I shrieked. Mary and Emma walked over. Mary was clutching a pokeball in her hand and I looked up at Fireball,who was sitting in a tree watching me.

"Fireball,say your a litten." I ordered. The red and black cat jumped down and looked at me, a stern glare in his gaze" I'm a litten..." He was the one with the low gravily voice. My friends were definitely thinking I was crazy by now, which I could understand.

"Guys, I can understand them!" I told them, standing up and picking up Andy and Fin. Cooper looked at me and picked up torch."Tell me what he says" he then looked down and whispered something in the charmanders ear.

"Um,he told me to tell you that you're psycho" he chirped looking at me. I bopped the red headed boy on the head" I'm not a psycho!" Cooper looked at me in astonishment."She can understand them,holy crap..."

I immediately knew who the voices were now. Blaze was the first, Clementine was the second, Fireball was the third and Andy was the fourth. Once we got over the fact that I could now communicate with Pokemon, I looked at Mary's hand

"Mary,why are you holding a pokeball?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled, "This little guy knocked you out, his name is Bling Bling!" She threw the pokeball at the ground and the same meowth from before emerged in sparkles. I looked at Bling bling curiously."Hey,um, why'd you attack me?" I asked. The meowth looked at me and sighed."You scared me, you bidoof!" He hissed. Andy growled at the meowth" NOBODY talks to MY trainer like that,you blasted cat!" He looked up at me and shook his head." Bloody 'ell" I then realized my rockruff was Scottish. Bling bling hissed at him and Fireball looked at him flexing his claws,clearly offended the statement.

"I'm sorry Bling, I didn't mean to scare you." I pet his head,making sure I didn't touch the beautiful,polished coin on his forehead." Keep you paws to yourself " he hissed

We then continued our journey, I realized Fin hadn't said anything and Blu was practically screaming at Emma in excitement.


	4. Cloudy,Splinter,Faye,Millie

We continued walking, our feet were getting tired. I heard a rustle behind us and whirled around,hearing someone yelling "Watch out!" It looked like a white cotton ball rolling towards us,more specifically Cooper. It ran him over,leaving him on ground, and the pokemon landed on top of him. Cooper groaned, and sat up, the wooloo on his lap. "Hey there little guy, nice to meet you" He said, light headedly. The wooloo looked up at him."Um hi..." He said nervously, he had a scratch going over his eye.

I rushed over with a potion in my hand, Fin on my head and Andy at my heels. I bent down and held the wooloo's chin." Can you open your mouth for me?" I asked. The wooloo reluctantly did so, sticking his tongue out. I sprayed the potion in his mouth and smiled."So do you have a name?" I asked. The wooloo nodded."My mama call's me worthless" he spoke as if it was normal. Cooper and the other's must have seen the horror on my face because Cooper didn't even ask what his name was.

"H-he say's his name is worthless..." I mumbled. Everyone else's faces also looked horrified. The wooloo looked up at us."Can you help me find my mama please?" He asked. I looked at the other's and stood up,brushing off my jeans. "He wants us to help find his mom." I said looking down at Andy and pet his strawberry brown fur, ruffling the hair on his head."Think you can find the scent of a female dubwool around here bud?" I asked. He smiled bravely."Anythin 'or you!" I looked at the others."Let's go! Clementine, you sniff for a dubwool to." I said to the fennekin who looked at me, twitching her nose."What's a dubwool?" She asked. She wouldn't be as much help but at least she was trying.

We ran after Andy who had picked up a scent. We stopped in a clearing in the forest and saw a dubwool grazing on the blowing wind. She looked up and when she worthless, she stiffened, her hooves growing farther apart and a glare in her eyes. Worthless bounded up to her and snuggled his head into her thick white wool. She lifted her sharp hoof and smashed it into worthless's side, sending him flying into a tree. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily,not being able to stand up.

Torch jumped in front of worthless, shielding him from his abusive mother. Andy and Blu were growling while Clem sat and watched in confusion. The flames on Blaze's back were crackling,and full and Fireball's fur was standing up. Bling bling and Fin glared at the dubwool and we were all staring in shock. Torch hissed and flame's on his tail grew a lot bigger in his fit of rage. "What's WRONG with you!?" He flung at the dubwool, hatred in his eyes. Torch landed on her and slashed her eye, leaving a large bloody scar going over her whole face.

The dubwool looked at the 8 angry pokemon that could easily beat her if they all attacked at the same time. She turned around and bounded into the thick forest. I was already at worthless's side, doing my best to heal the dent in his side from the power hoof being drove into it. Cooper hugged the wooloo, comforting him. Brady,Emma,Alyssa,and Mary saw a trainer and decided to battle him. Cooper gently pressed a pokeball against the wooloo's head and caught him. We walked over to the battle, which hadn't quite started yet.

There was a boy about our age with a treeco on his shoulder. I whispered up to Fin,who was now on my shoulder."Look buddy, another lizard." He nodded, unamused. The kid then spoke. "I'm Will from the Galar region, I accept your challenger unworthy kids! Three on three! If you win, you get my pokemon! If not, I get all your items,money,and I keep my pokemon!" He sneered at Brady,Emma,and Alyssa. Will sent out his treeco,a galarian ponyta,and a cinncino. The battle was going normally until the cinncino fainted and Will smacked it's face,making it cry. This made all of angry, we just had to deal with an abusive mother, now an abusive trainer!

All of Will's pokemon fainted. Brady took the treeco and named him Splinter. Emma took the galarian ponyta and named her Faye. Alyssa took his cinncino and named her Millie. Cooper also renamed the wooloo Cloudy. Mary waved her hands at us to get us to listen to her."Guys! Matthew's waiting for us in the next town!" She said excitedly. _"Oh arceus, Matthew..." _I thought. Matthew was Mary's twin brother who left a day before us, not wanting to wait for Emma's birthday to leave. We reluctantly went to the next town, this would be fun...


	5. Jimmy,Death,Ivy

We arrived in Liller town, stopping at the pokemon center to heal our pokemon. "Finally!" I heard a familiar voice yell across the inside of the building. I whirled around and faced him. It was him for sure. He wore a T-shirt with Sharpedo's all over it with a pair of deep blue shorts. "Hey Matthew..." I mumbled walking over. I sat down next to him and once everyone else had healed their pokemon they came over as well.

A squirtle sat next to Matthew, its head cocked to the side curiously and its tail draped next to it. "Um, Matthew, important news, plus we need to introduce our pokemon." I said nervously. I told him about my new ability and just sat there staring at me. We introduced all of our pokemon to Matthew and then he introduced his." This is Jimmy, and this is Death" He pointed to the squirtle and it waved. Matthew held up a Bonsly... That was Death?

I looked at him in confusion."Y-You really named a BONSLY of all pokemon Death?" I asked. He nodded proudly. I looked at Jimmy who was now catching up with Torch. I walked over to Death and kneeled down. Everyone else was talking to Matthew and catching up with him other than Cooper who was on his Rotom phone. I smiled at Death, who looked really nervous."Hi there little one-" I was cut off by yelling and thumping. I ran over to the group and saw Millie and Clementine crying and Alyssa was no where to be found. Brady was standing outside, yelling at someone in the distance. I looked at Mary."Alyssa just ran off, she yelled at Clem and Millie and then just booked it..." She said, holding Fireball and BlingBling close to her.

I ran to Millie and Clem, tears streaming down their cheeks. I hugged them, and wiped the tears from their eyes." Are you two okay?" I asked them. They nodded and huddled closer to me. I looked over and saw that I had left Fin and Andy next to Death, them looking at me in surprise. Millie looked at me, trying to act strong."S-She said w-we were to w-weak to be on her team" She squeaked. Poor Millie had to face two abandonments in just two days... I looked at her." Let's prove her wrong." I said confidently."Emma, Cooper!" I forced Millie into Emma's arms and Clementine into Cooper's. I knew the pokemon fitted them. They took their pokeballs and accepted a new member to their team. Andy ran over to me, Fin clinging onto his tail, nearly flying off. Fin jumped up onto my shoulder and Andy landed in my lap."Y-You won't do that to us, will you?" He asked. I looked at him, shocked that he could even think that." Of course not! I wouldn't give you guys up for anything!"

I turned my head to see a bulbasaur hobble towards me, her head cocked to the side." You really care about them that much?" She asked. I nodded at the wild bulbasaur who had stumbled into the pokemon center. She had sea foam colored skin with aqua spots and bright red eyes, two tiny fangs poking out from under her top lip. The bulbasaur smiled." Cool, I'm Ivy, whats your name?" she asked. I reached out and pat her head in between her ears, her making a purring sound. "I'm Miya, this is Fin,Andy,Cooper,Torch,Cloudy,Clementine,Mary,Fireball,Bling Bling,Emma,Blu,Millie,Faye,Brady,Blaze,Splinter,Matthew,Jimmy,and Death." I smiled. Ivy blinked in astonishment, her eyes sparkling. "There are so many of you...Do you care about all of them?" She asked. I nodded."Their my best friends." I spoke."Um-do you wanna come with us?" I asked, holding out a pokeball for the odd cat like creature. She thought for a moment before nodding."You seem nice" She pressed her tiny paw against the pokeball and she was sucked in with a flash. _1...2...3...**Click!**_ I sent her back out."Nice to have you on the team Ivy,I have an idea!" I said, turning around and reaching into my bag. I pulled out a pink flower crown,a blue scarf, and a pink collar studded with red gems going all the way around. I put the flower crown on Ivy,the scarf on Fin and the collar on Andy.

Brady looked at me."Wanna battle?" He asked. I nodded and we ran outside. He put Splinter on the battle field while I put Fin against him."Fin run around him and tackle him!" I called."Splinter dodge it and use razor leaf!" Fin ran around Splinter, slowly closing in on him until he lined up and forced him to the ground. The Treeco tried to use razor leaf but stopped when I told Fin to use scratch. He raised up his front foot and scraped it across Splinter's face. Brady yelled to his pokemon,"Are you okay Splinter? Try to flip over and use razor leaf!" Splinter nodded and kicked the other lizard off of him. He raised his tail and leaves shot out of it, flying at Fin. Fin staggered and charged at Splinter, using tackle with out me telling him to. He forced the gecko to the ground once more and scratched at him. I looked at Splinter and called Fin off. Splinter had fainted."Good job, both of you!" I told the lizards. We spent the night in the pokemon center, waiting till tomorrow.


	6. Training

I woke up to a loud blast from outside of the pokemon center. Fin, Ivy,and Andy had also been startled awake by the noise. Andy growled and stood next me, protecting me."Don't 'orry Miya, I'll protect ya'!" He smiled up at me. Ivy rubbed her eyes with a vine that had extended from her neck."What's going on?" She asked sleepily. I looked at her and sat up in my bed, seeing everyone but Brady and Splinter was sleeping in their beds. "I don't know, wanna find out?" I asked my pokemon. They nodded and we went outside, Fin on my head and Ivy and Andy in my arms.

Brady was out on the battlefield, instructing Splinter on how to attack the dummy in front of him. I stumbled over, catching Brady's attention. "What are you doing awake?" He asked. I looked at him and set my pokemon down."I could ask you the same thing..." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He sighed and put a hand behind his head." Fine. Splinter was feeling salty after losing against Fin and we've been training every night." He told me. Splinter glared at Fin."What are you doing here?" He asked Fin. Fin smirked smugly and put his foot against the treecko's mouth." Maybe if you weren't being such a loud mouth, I wouldn't be here." He purred evilly. I sighed and snuggled Andy, sitting down and Ivy climbed into my lap.

Brady sat down next to me."What's going on?" He asked calmly. "Fin is being a dirt bag" I said. Brady laughed and Fin glared at me, hitting me with his tail. "We could help you train if you want?" I said cradling Andy in my arms. Brady nodded."That would be nice." He said looking at Splinter. I set Andy down and began talking to Ivy." Hey, Ivy,wanna have a battle with Splinter?" I asked. She nodded and walked out onto the battlefield, looking at the Treecko. " We'll help you guys train! You can go first!" I told Brady. He nodded and yelled to Splinter." Use razor leaf!" He instructed. "Ivy use vine whip to shield yourself then blow him back!" I told her. Splinter charged at Ivy, his tail glowing about to release the storm of leaves. Vines extended from behind Ivy's back, covering her face with them. Splinter hit her vines but Ivy pushed the vines forward and blew Splinter back.

Splinter landed on his feet, he had gotten a lot stronger since the first battle. "Splinter, use quick attack and pin her down!" Brady called. "Stand your guard Ivy!" I yelled. Splinter rushed at Ivy with great speed, smashing into her and pinning her down. Ivy struggled, trying to break free. Brady smiled." Splinter use razor leaf!" he cried. I panicked." Ivy, use poison powder!" I called. The plant on Ivy's back puffed out a purple powder that landed on Splinter. Splinter staggered for a second then hit Ivy with a storm of leaves. "Gah!" Ivy yelled. Ivy forced Splinter off of her. "Geh..." Splinter growled as he took damage from the poison. "Hang in there Splinter. Use one more quick attack to finish her off!" Brady called. Fin looked up and jumped onto the field, shielding the attack from hitting Ivy. All three of the pokemon glowed a sparkling blue.

After a flash of light, the pokemon were in sight again. They were different though. A grovyle,a drizzile,and an ivysaur stood on the battle field. I ran up to my pokemon and hugged them."Great job guys!" I squealed happily. Fin narrowed his eyes." Your gonna suffocate me you dumb stunfisk!" He hissed. Ivy bopped him on the head with one of her vines. Andy ran up and joined in on the hug, his tail wagging. Brady high fived Splinter and congratulated him. Splinter felt better and we went back inside, sleeping until morning.


	7. skull,cream,majesty

We woke up early the next morning, everyone was surprised by Fin,Ivy,and Splinter evolving. Fin jumped up on to my head, making me fall and face plant. Andy jumped out of my arms before I landed." Finnnnnnnnn!" I groaned. "Your to big to do that!" I sat up and Ivy and Andy raced over in concern." Whats the matter?" I asked them. Ivy wiped my upper lip with one of her vines." Your nose is bleeding..." She mumbled. Everyone else was packing up their things and making sure they had everything, not worrying about me since I was vary accident prone anyway. "Oh!" I said looking at the blood on the end of the vine. I reached into my bag and pulled out a tissue, stuffing it up my nose and putting a bandage on top of my nose to slow the poor of blood." That should do it!" I smiled down at Ivy and Andy lovingly.

Fin snorted." I can still fit on your shoulders though, you bitc-" I cut him off with a glare." WhErE dId YoU lEaRn ThAt WoRd!?" I screeched. Fin looked down at his green hand." That hoe that ran off with her tail between her legs" He said calmly. I looked at him in confusion." You mean Alyssa?" I asked. "Yeah the HOE!" Fin hissed. "Who else would I be talking about?" I sighed and kneeled down with my back to him." Just get on so we can go already..." I groaned. He jumped up on my shoulders and held onto my head. Ivy and Andy climbed into my side bag, the cover flat flipped over so their heads stuck out. " Is that everything?" I asked them. Ivy looked down and nodded.

Our plan was to find a nice clearing in the woods not to far from a town and build some houses there. It would be a challenge for us but my step father was a carpenter and I had helped him build a lot of things so I would probably be leader of the project as usual. We would live there and we would of curse still catch and train our pokemon. With Emma's dream of becoming a gym leader, once we finished the houses we would build her gym. We had it all planned out, we could cut down trees for the wood and the pokemon would be a big help as well.

I looked at everyone else." So, we ready to go?" I asked everyone else. We started walking out of town into another forest, we went off trail and found a nice spot to build." This place is perfect!" I said happily setting my bag down gently to not hurt Andy and Ivy. Emma and Matthew gathered us up and started talking." Matthew and I are gonna go into the town not far from here and buy the gym. And yes, we are running it together." Emma said. She looked at me and extended her arms, Millie in her hands." Millie doesn't want to come with me, so, Miya, I want you to have her." She smiled. Millie jumped into my lap and looked at me." A-A-Am I being abandoned a-again?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. This was the third time she had switched trainers. " No-No-No-No Millie! Emma's just going to be going to the town not far from here. We'll visit her, I promise!" I smiled. Emma gave me Millie's pokeball and then her and Matthew took off down the trail. Brady sighed." And then there were four..." he groaned.

Andy and Ivy waddled over to Millie and greeted her, welcoming her to the team. Millie looked at me and hugged me. "You won't leave me to, will you, Miya?" She asked. I shook my head and hugged the tiny minccino back. "Never, Millie. I'm sorry your life has been so hard, little one but I promise we'll make it better." I smiled. Ivy came over and smiled at Millie." Why don't you rest Millie, it's been a rough day." She picked her up and set her in my bag, Millie fell asleep within a few minutes.

"Okay,guys, how about we chill for today and start tomorrow?" I asked. We all agreed and relaxed the rest of the day until... We heard a crash and it startled all of us. I looked at Andy and Clem, they nodded and Andy began trying to find a scent while Clem angled her ears to pick up the location of the sound. We followed them further into the woods and found a lickitung protecting a purrloin and duskull from a houndoom. I looked at Andy." Andy use quick attack on the houndoom!" I called. "Clem, use fire fang!" Cooper called. The two canines attacked the hell hound, chasing it off. The lickitung staggered and fell on the ground, its tongue sticking out of its mouth and almost touching the ground. I grabbed a potion and sprayed it on the lickitungs tongue, It looked at me in surprise. Mary and Brady came over. Mary had caught the purrloin and named her Majesty. Brady had caught the duskull and named him skull.

The lickitung saw a pokeball on my belt and poked the button. _1...2...3...CLICK!_ I had to think of a name for him. I let him out and looked at him. "Hiya, how do you like the name Cream?" I asked him. He nodded and licked me. It was really weird, his tongue was really dry, unlike the usual lickitung tongue. We went back to the site, Cream carrying me on his tongue like a chair. I laughed and hugged him, he was so weird, like me.


	8. Lilleley,Talon

The next morning I woke up early to get a head start on building. My pokemon came with me to help gather materials. First, we had to cut down a few trees. "Hey,Cream,can you use cut on the base of the tree please?" I asked him. Cream smiled and whipped his tongue against the tree, it took a few tries but eventually the tree fell down. "Nice job,bud!" I hugged him. We stripped the bark off of the tree and Cream sliced them into planks of wood. Fin and Ivy brought the planks back to camp while Cream,Millie,Andy,and I repeated the process on 4 more trees.

Brady was now awake, feeding Blaze,Splinter,and Skull. "Oh,good morning,Twig!" He smiled. Everyone had nicknamed me Twig, rarely calling me by my actual name. "Hey Bradyyyyy? Can you get me a couple packs of screws and nails and an electric screwdriver from town?" I asked. Brady's father was also a carpenter, we had a lot in common which made us pretty close. He groaned and stood up. "Well can you watch Blaze and Skull for me? I'll take Splinter to help me carry everything." He asked. I nodded and looked at the duskull and cyndaquil,who were eating some ramen. Brady and Splinter went to town, leaving me with all the pokemon while Cooper and Mary were out like a light.

Millie,Cloudy,and Clementine ran up to me with a smile on their faces. "Can we go gather some berries? Andy said he smelt some not too far away!" Millie squeaked. I nodded and pet their head." Just be careful,okay, don't go too far." I answered calmly. I yawned and leaned on Cream's fluffy tail. Cream didn't talk, but that was okay. I looked at Fin who was sitting by himself." Hey,Fin,come here!" I yelled to him. He growled and walked over." What do you wan-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "Ewwwwwwwwww,get off!" He complained. I shook my head." No! You need snuggles my grumpy gecko!" I teased. He sighed and plopped down next to me with a huff. Andy and Ivy were keeping the other pokemon busy by helping them train. I watched my two friendly pokemon proudly." Why do you hate everyone?" I asked Fin looking down at him. "None of your damn business." He growled. I kept asking and finally he gave me a bit of info. "Fine,but this is all you're getting! That professor Maple's son was a real douche!" He hissed.

I saw glowing and looked over, the bright light catching my attention. Fireball and Torch were now a torracat and a charmeleon. The light had awoken Mary and Cooper,who were surprised by their pokemon evolving. Brady and Splinter came back with more than enough nails and screws. We then decided one house where we all could live would be best. Ivy pushed up a base of wood that was on top of another one. I nailed them to each other using a hammer we had found in the forest before while we were getting wood.

after about 4 hours, the skeleton of the house was done. Ivy and I sat down tiredly, we had done most of the work with some help from Brady and Splinter. I heard a quick scream and looked over at Cooper who was being chased by a baby magby. Torch picked up the magby and looked at it. "Hey there,little guy. You lost?" He asked it. The magby looked at him and smiled." Mama!" The baby magby hugged him, latching onto his neck and taking Torch by surprise. "Cooper! I'm a MOM!" He said excitedly. I looked at Cooper and laughed. He stared at me in confusion." What did he say?" He asked. I pointed at the magby." Torch is a mommy now." I chuckled. Cooper sighed and threw a pokeball at the baby. 1...2...3...CLICK! The magby popped back out and latched onto Torch's stomach. I looked at Torch." What do wanna name him?" I asked pointing at the magby. Torch thought for a minute. "Hmmm, Filleley." He said cradling Filleley. "Filleley?" I asked. He nodded and looked up at me." Charmander,Charmeleon,and Charizard have another language that we speak. Filleley means strong,brave,and kind." He explained. I told Cooper about Filleley and then continued on working on the house, my pokemon at my side.

Millie came back carrying something on her head. 'an egg!?' I thought. She ran up to me in a panic. I gave the hammer to Fin and told them to keep going. " A-A ecans killed its mom and ate the other eggs!" Millie cried." Cl-Cloudy managed to chase it off!" I took the egg and saw that Cloudy and Clementine had gone back to Cooper. I inspected the egg and saw two tiny holes in the top of it. I set it gently in my bag and asked Torch if he and Filleley could keep it warm for me. He happily did so, sitting next to it and keeping his tail close by it. He explained to Filleley that the egg was delicate and he had to be gentle.

I continued on the house, Cream,Ivy,and Splinter placing planks and Brady,Fin,and I drilling and hammer screws and nails into them to keep them in place. Andy had been making sure I didn't get hurt and hammering the places I couldn't reach. By the end of the day,we had finished a wall and a half of the house. It was two stories so we were very proud of our selves. Everyone except for Brady,Splinter,my pokemon,and I had fallen asleep. I curled up in my sleeping bag, next to Torch and Filleley who were still keeping the egg warm. My pokemon fell asleep next to me, me soon following after.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early again to continue on the house. It was a very quiet morning except for me smashing the hammer against the nails and Fin screwing in the screws. We finished the half done wall when Mary and Cooper had went into town to buy some food. Cooper would make sure Mary didn't buy just random junk food and sweets since Cooper has OCD and is very healthy. Brady woke up and started helping putting up planks.

Ivy lifted me up with her vines so I could reach the top to hit in the nails. by the time Mary and Cooper had gotten back, we had finished another wall. We only had two more walls then we could start working on the floor. I forced Cooper and Mary to start putting in wires and outlets for electricity. There were a lot of wild pokemon around us who were curious about the house and offered to help us.

A conkledurr and a machop had helped us with the walls, a mareep and a eleckid had helped Mary and Cooper figure out the electricity. A spinerak,a pawniard and a group of mareep started making a carpet. The pawniard cut the mareeps wool and the spinerak sewed the wool together with its string. It was honestly really cool how the pokemon had helped us just because they wanted to. We had made friends with them and we would forever be thankful for them.

We finished the outside walls and Mary,Cooper,and the electric pokemon finished the electricity. We then had to think about insulation. Cooper and Mary went to help the pokemon with the carpet. A group of three froakie came to investigate. 'That's it!' I kneeled down to talk to them. "Hey you three, could you help us out?" I asked the small blue frogs. The biggest one looked at me. " uh,sure! What do you guys need?" He asked. I pointed to the inside walls." We need some insulation and I was wondering if you guys could put some of your foam in there, it keeps us warm so we don't freeze in the winter." I explained. The smallest froakie croaked a laugh." That's it? We can do that no problem! Lagoon, Dart, let's go!" He smiled. They jumped from wall to wall, spreading their thick,sticky,foam on the walls until the whole wall was white. "Thank's a lot guys, feel free to stop by anytime you'd like!" I smiled at them. The third froakie,Dart smiled." Not a problem,miss. I'm Dart,that's Lagoon, and that's Riptide!" He purred. I nodded and introduced them all to us. They went on their way and the conkledurr,machop,Brady,Splinter,my pokemon,and I started on the inside walls.

I learned that the conkledurr's name was rail. The machop was slash. The eleckid was zip. The marreep were do,re,me,fa,sol,la,and tee. The spinerak was weaver. And the pawniard was blade. They could stop by when ever they'd like as well. We finished the inside walls quite quickly, it was about 2:00-3:00 once we were done. We made the floor for the top floor and added in the stairs. That took till 5:00. We helped finish the carpet and set it in place. All we needed now were lights,paint,doors,and furniture. The wild pokemon left and we turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Cooper bought some light bulbs, doors, hinges,and pale blue and tan paint buckets. Rail and Slash helped him carry everything back. We installed the lights and doors now, we needed to paint. A pair of smeargle named Harry and Henrietta gladly painted the house for us. The outside was pale blue while the inside was tan. We put on the roof which was slabs of stone,some trumbeak named Feather,Ruffleton, and Glide helped us put them on. Clementine,Fireball,Torch,and Filleley melted sand which we made into glass and put them as windows. All we needed now was furniture,which we had already ordered. We could relax now. We were done. We thanked the wild pokemon for their help and fed them all some ramen as a thank you gift.

After a few hours, the furniture came and the people set it up. We set up the TV,bedrooms,living room,kitchen,and bathroom. Each of us had our own room. I put the egg on a pillow and covered it with a blanket, Torch still keeping it warm while he took care of Filleley. I sat down on my bed and Andy and Ivy came up after me. Fin sat on the edge of the bed, Cream curled up on a large pokebed. Millie curled up above my head on my pillow. I turned on a crime show and we all watched intently. ThUmP!

"What the hell was that!?" I screeched looking at the window that had a blood splatter on it. I opened the window and looked down. A small rookidee had hit the window and fell to the ground. "Fin,clean this up! I'll be right back!" I called. He groaned and I ran outside and picked up the small black and blue bird. It's head was bleeding and it had a broken wing. I raced back to my room, noticing the blood splatter was gone. I grabbed some bandages and a disinfected wipe and wiped the blood off of the rookidee's head and wrapped the bandage around his head. I grabbed two popsicle sticks and set them on its wing, using them as a makeshift cast. I wrapped a bandage around it and set the rookidee on a pillow on my desk.

"Thanks for cleaning that up Fin." I told him. He grumbled." What ever dumb bitch…" He mumbled. Andy growled and barked at Fin." She's not a bitch!" He growled. I looked at Andy and hugged him." Good boy,Andy,thank you." I smiled. I heard a pip and looked at the rookidee. It tried to stand up but tumbled back on the pillow." Damn it!" He chirped. He looked at me and my pokemon." Who the hell are you guys!?'' He squeaked. I smiled at him. "I'm Miya, you kinda smashed into my window. That's Fin,Andy,Ivy,Cream,Millie,Torch,and Filleley." I explained. He looked at me." Oh,uh,thanks? I'm Talon." He sat down and looked at me calmly. I scratched his chin." Well nice to meet you Talon. You can't go anywhere at the moment, but once your head and your wing heals, you should be fine." I chuckled.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Torch ran up to me, the egg in the his claws and Filleley on his back."Miya! I think its hatching!" He yelled. The egg cracked.

_crack__crack__crack__crack_

"Kangas?"


	9. Zip,Qof

I took the egg and looked at the small blue and white kangaroo with brown plates. Torch and Lilleley went into Cooper's room. I smiled and picked her up. "Hey there little lady." I said sweetly. I looked at Fin who was sitting on the bed unimpressed. I walked over and plopped her in his hands. He looked at me in confusion and surprise. "The hell you want me to do with it!?Miya,you whore I swear to god I'm going to beat your-" He shrieked. I pat his head and smiled. "It's not an it. Her name is Sora." I said sassily. He growled and handed Sora to Cream who cradled her happily.

I looked at Talon who was trying another attempt at standing up. I wrote on a piece of paper 'the baby is Sora, she hatched from the egg. I'm taking care of a rookidee that smashed into my window. I'll be down soon! -Twig' I handed the paper to Fin."Make sure Brady,Mary,and Cooper see it,k?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. "Why don't you all play outside?" I told them all. They went in the yard and played, Cream still holding Sora. I looked at Talon and gave him some sunflower seeds. Talon ate the seeds and looked at me."Thank you, so… You and your drizzile don't get along to well,huh?" He asked, his legs in front of him while he sat down.

I chuckled and nodded." Yeah,but I still love him. I just think there's something he isn't telling me…" I answered. He looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, he's had it real rough. I can look into pokemon's past and emotions if you're curious. How can you talk to pokemon?" He asked. I smiled." Before my friend Mary caught her meowth,Bling Bling, he kinda smashed me into a tree and I woke up being able to talk to pokemon. I guess we're both special." I pet his head and switched out the bandages covering his head wound. I picked him up and set him on my head." All your pokemon love you,even Fin." He chirped as we walked outside.

I was surprised to see Brady with a shinx and Mary with a litleo battling each other. I sat down next to Cooper who was watching in boredom."Explain?" I asked. "Brady caught a shinx and named her Zip. Mary caught a litleo and named her Qof. It stands for Queen of thiccness apparently." He sighed. I broke out in laughter. My pokemon came over and sat down next to me.

Cooper went inside to grab something to eat,his pokemon following him. I sighed and when I opened my eyes, we were surrounded by poochyena and houndour. They attacked my pokemon, leaving me in a panic. I felt something smash into my stomach, knocking me on the ground and Talon landing on the ground further away from me. I coughed up a bit of blood and opened my eyes weakly. Alyssa was on top of me, a hoffic smile on her face. I pushed her off and stumbled up on to my feet. I set Talon up and charged her. She punched me in my gut, another small spirt of blood escaping my mouth.

I threw a left hook, hitting her in her jaw. She lifted her leg and kicked me to the ground, stepping on my face with her boots. I felt one of the houndour latch onto my arm and bite down as hard as it could. Alyssa punched my face repeatedly, leaving small cuts on my cheeks and forehead. My vision blurred. I could feel my arm bleeding. Alyssa was forced off of me. "Get the fuck off of her!" I heard Fin's voice but I couldn't see him. I drifted off, trying to stay awake,but I couldn't…

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, everything hurt,I couldn't move… I was in my room,my pokemon next to me. They all started crying,even Fin and Talon,who wasn't even my pokemon. I was crying too, I wanted to hug them and snuggle them so much but I just couldn't move anything except for my neck and my mouth. They all hugged me. Fin looked at my angrily, tears running down his cheeks." Don't do that ever again!" He hissed sobbing. I chuckled. "How long was I out?" I asked. Talon looked at me."A-About 3 days…" He said threw tears. I looked at them all in concern." Are you all alright!?" I asked in panic. Fin growled. "Y-You dumb b-bitch… Just worry about yourself for once…" He hissed.

I smiled and looked at my arm. It was bandaged. I looked at Cream. "Hey Cream? Can you get me some coffee?" I asked. Cream was cradling Sora in his tongue. He walked into the kitchen and started making me a cup of coffee. He came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and I could finally move my arms. I took a sip and turned on the TV watching a pokemon documentary. I just relaxed for the rest of the day, waiting till I could get up.


	10. Perissodacty

A week later I was able to walk and move again. I went outside, Cream helping me to make sure I didn't fall. Talon no longer had to wear the bandages on his head but still had to wear his cast. He sat on my head calmly, Millie sitting on my shoulder. Ivy,Andy,and Fin walked next to me, Andy trembling with worry. We walked down to the pond a few yards deeper in the forest. I sat down, my feet in the water. Fin jumped in the water and swam around.

Cream took Sora to the shallow end of the pond and gently lowered her in, keeping an eye on her as she splashed in the water happily. Millie slid down my arm like a slide into the water,landing on Fin who hissed and kicked her away. I looked up at Talon who tried to fly off my head, doing his best to glide down to the ground. He landed harshly but got up quickly without a problem. "How's your arm?" He asked me, looking at my still bandaged arm. I pet his head and smiled."Looks really ugly. It still hurts a lot but it's healing okay…" I chuckled and scratched his chin. He giggled and looked at his wing." Think we can take the cast off? I can fly pretty well." He said calmly. I felt the wing,checking to make sure it was sturdy."Anything hurt?" I asked. He shook his head. I took the cast off, his wing was practically fixed. He flapped his wings, getting off the ground and spiraling down happily.

He landed in my bag and kicked out a pokeball,tapping the button and being sucked in. 1...2...3...CLICK! Talon popped back out,surprising me."I thought you liked being a wild pokemon…" I asked him. He looked up at me and flew up on my finger."Being with you guys taught me a lot about what true friendship is. You all care for each other even when you don't want to." He cooed."I want that! I want to be cared for! I probably would have died if you hadn't taken care of me when I hit your window." He rubbed his beak against my cheek. I smiled, I felt like crying." ughh you're making me wanna cry! stop ittt!" I complained. He laughed and flew up on my shoulder.

"MIYA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" I heard Fin yelling and I ran to him. An odd bipedal yellow and brown tapir was stuck in a tree, hanging by its feet. I raced over, Cream behind me. "Cream use cut!" My lickitung slashed the string keeping the drowzee in the tree and it fell to the ground. I caught it and inspected it for any wounds. It looked up at me in confusion."W-Who are you!? W-Where am I!?" He looked down at his feet which were bound together with the thin string. He hissed and inched away from me." You were the one who trapped me,didn't you! You trapped these other pokemon too! You want to kill me and take my trunk!-" He was cut off by my pokemon standing next to me. Ivy untied the string around the drowzee's feet with her vines."We all chose to be her pokemon. She was the one who instructed the lickitung to cut you down." She said to him with a smile. Andy walked up to the drowzee and sat down next to him."Ivy's right! Fin the drizzile was bein' bullied by a scorbunny at the lab and she took 'im in. I had lost me pack and she took me wit' 'er. Ivy saw 'ow she treated other pokemon 'ho had been abandoned and went wit' 'er. Cream was injured while protectin' two other pokemon and 'e went wit' 'er. Millie was abandoned t'ree times and she vowed to protect 'er from now on. Sora was orphaned after a exans killed 'er mom and 'iblings when she was a egg. Talon 'ad crashed into our window and 'ould 'ave died if it weren't for 'er." He explained.

I looked at my pokemon lovingly. Andy continued."And she wants to 'elp you too. 'ou can trust 'er." He wagged his tail and showed off all the accessories I had given them. Fins scarf,Andy's collar,Ivy's flower crown, Cream and Millie's bows,Sora's arm bands,and Talon's charm bracelet that he kept around his neck. I looked at the drowzee and held out my hand."Can you at least come back to my house so I can make sure you're okay?" I asked gently. He hesitated and snorted."Fine."he honked. Ivy helped him up and we went back to the house. We went into my room and I sat down on my bed. The drowzee sat down next to me cautiously. I noticed blisters on his ankles from the thin string. I grabbed a potion and sprayed it on his ankles. He honked and was about to kick me away when he saw Talon glaring at him. I wrapped up his ankles with thin bandages and smiled at him."So,do you have a name?" I asked. He reluctantly answered."Perissodacty,or you can just call me Peri. The hell happened to your arm?" He asked with a bit of disgust."Got mauled by a houndour." I said simply. "You can go outside if you'd like,just make sure to stop by in a day or two so I can check to make sure its healing." Peri practically ran out of the door outside.

"What do you say we go to town today?" I asked my pokemon. They all nodded. Fin got up on my shoulders,Talon was on my head,Andy,Ivy,and Millie sat in my bag and Cream carried Sora. We went into a pokemart. I bought some poketoys,some more potions,some heals,and more healing supplies. We bought some food from a cafe and sat on a bench to eat it. I had gotten each of us a malasada. Fin looked up and huffed. "This bitch ever give up!?" He hissed and jumped to his feet.

Alyssa ran at me,a knife in her hand. "Guys get back!-" I tried but was cut off by my pokemon jumping in front of me to protect me. Towns people were watching in shock. Alyssa tried to get to me but was knocked back by Cream. She gagged once she realised he had knocked her back with his tongue. I was holding Sora who had a very faint brown hue to her blue skin now. "C-C-Ce-Ceam." She tried to say. Andy growled and bared his fangs agrily,his eyes turning red. He jumped at Alyssa and bit on to her hand. She screeched in pain and practically threw Andy off of her. Millie ran underneath her, tripping her to the ground and she stood on her chest, hitting the knife to Fin who picked it up. Millie glared at Alyssa and jumped off. Ivy picked Alyssa up with her vines and held her high up, throwing her against a building. Alyssa ran off, she shouldn't be coming back.

I hugged my pokemon gratefully. Sora jumped on to Cream's tongue happily."Ceam!" She squeaked. Cream smiled happily and hugged her. We went back home and sat down in my room tiredly."Holy crap...What's her problem?" I asked myself. Fin shrugged." Well,I mean, you kinda took her pokemon." I glared up at him and he reluctantly shut his mouth.

Peri walked in and looked at me stubbornly. "I'll stay in here with you guys… Only because its cold outside!" He said quickly. Talon chuckled. "Mhm, because your 'cold' and not because you're lonely." He said sarcastically. Peri glared at him and snorted,sitting down on a pokebed. I looked over at Cream and Sora, Cream was trying to teach Sora growl. "Grrrrrrr" Cream growled. "orrrrorar!" Sora tried to copy. Cream chuckled and continued teaching her. Eventually she got it and it was actually kinda scary. You would run if you heard it in the woods alone."GRRRRRAWRRRR!!!!!" She growled. We all looked over in surprise at the terrifying noise coming from the baby kangaskhan. We went to bed,Peri keeping his distance.


End file.
